


We're Gonna Fly Away From Here

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one meeting with Kelley O'Hara, Hope's goal is to help her complete her bucket list and maybe fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of O'Solo that I think I ever wrote and I was proud of it. I wrote it I think almost a year and a half ago and I've always been too scared to publish it, but now I'm doing it. It started off as one huge one shot, but now I'm turning it into a chapter story. So here it is. Thank you for reading and remember that feedback is appreciated.

Hope Solo doesn't hate a lot of things. She doesn't exactly like a lot of things, but hate is a word that she doesn't like to use often. But if one thing is for certain Hope Solo hates hospitals. She hates how one building can hold so much sadness and goodbyes. The only reason she even volunteered was to have something good to put down on her college application.

The elevator doors slide open slowly. Hope quickly walks out and takes a right down a hallway filled with heart monitors outside a few rooms. She passes a family members sitting with their loved ones and passes patients who are just laying in bed hooked up to oxygen machines without a single member next to them. One of them catches her eye, an elderly lady laying down straight on her back looking up at the T.V. She remembers how every time she passes by that room no one is there with the woman. Hope wishes she could do something about it. Hope blinks quickly and quickens her pace as she passes rooms like that. Tears are choked up in her throat, but she won't let them escape because it's not going to do any good. She pauses at the door of room 1901. She lets out a deep breath before knocking three times.

"Rooms service." She calls in a soft tone as she pushes the door open.

A teenage girl with pale skin and light brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail turns and looks at her. She looks to be about sixteen, maybe almost seventeen. Judging by how tiny the girl looks in the red Stanford hoodie and gray Nike sweats. Hope can guess cancer.

"But if you're room service where's my food?" The girl teases as she watches Hope place the tissues on the table.

Hope turns toward the girl and is instantly captivated by her hazel eyes."Sorry, Kid, but I'm not that type of room service."

The girl frowns."That sucks; cause I'm starved."

As if on cue her stomach growls causing a light smile to make it's way across Hope's face.

"You do know that you can tell your nurse to bring you something, right?" Hope questions.

"Nah, don't want to be a bother. They're people out there with bigger problems than mine." The girl says waving her hand dismissively.

Hope wants to ask what her problem is, but she can't ask that type of question to a person who she doesn't even know her name.

"Well, do you need me to get you something?" Hope asks in a soft tone.

She's supposed to offer assistance. It's apart of her job. 

“Could you, uh, maybe stay and finish watching the movie with me?”

Hope turns her attention to the T.V to see Prince Eric try to lean in to kiss Ariel. She turns back toward the girl and raises her eyebrows.

“A little forward, aren't we? I mean you don't even know my name.” Hope teases as she moves to sit in the empty hard as stone hospital chair next to the bed.

“I'm Kelley.” The girl answers in a quick voice.

“Hope.”

Kelley smiles brightly at the dark haired girl. “Nice to meet you, Hope.” 

She pops the 'P” at the end of Hope's name and all Hope can do is chuckle softly.

“You too.” 

 

They don't even watch the movie. Well, actually they get past the whole “Kiss the Girl” sing before Kelley strikes up a conversation about how the whole scheme of the movie is impractical. It surprises Hope that a girl so young and full of life in her hazel eyes wouldn't believe in a Disney movie like this. The whole cliché thing about this whole thing is that they spent the next thirty to forty-five minutes getting to know each other. That's also another thing that catches Hope off guard. Hope learns Kelley's story during that time, her cancer story that is. The Kid's had it since she was ten and for the past six months it's been a losing battle. Kelley tells her how all she should be gearing up for varsity soccer try outs, but instead she's in New James Hospital. It's something Hope wishes she could change, but it's not under her control. It's under whatever God Kelley believes in control. And that's something that Hope wishes she knew the answer to. If this girl is gonna make it or not.

They talk for what feels like hours, but really is only an extra fifteen more minutes from the time the movie ended. A nurse walks in with Kelley's dinner and both girls realize that it's time for Hope to leave. 

“Do you have to go?” Kelley pouts as she frantically holds onto Hope's hand.

“Sorry, Kid, but I have to get home. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Kelley bites her lip and slowly drops Hope's hand. Hope quickly notices Kelley's change of mood from playfully clingy to quiet and pained. Hope furrows her eyes at the petite girl in confusion.

“What's wrong?” She softly asks, silently glad the night nurse left the room a few minutes before this whole thing.

Kelley sighs and looks away from her. “What if I'm not here tomorrow?”

Hope adds Cancer to her hate list.

~ ~ ~

Hope quickly walks out of the elevator and takes the right. She swiftly walks down the hallway and doesn't even bother knocking as she pushes open Kelley's hospital room door and walks in.

“Hope, why are you here at eight in the morning?” Kelley questions as she puts the bowl of cereal back on the table.  
Hope doesn't even bother saying anything as shes thrusts a notebook and a pen on Kelley's lap. The sixteen year-old raises her eyebrows at the older girl.

“What's this?”

Hope swallows before replying. “Write down ten things you want to do before you..you know.”

God, Hope can't even say the word without flinching. Kelley is only sixteen for god's sake. She should be preparing for her driving test and prom. Not her funeral, so that's why when Hope went home last night she decided that she was going to make Kelley's last days here on earth be the best days ever.

“Why am I doing this?” Kelley questions as she uncaps the blue ball point pen. 

Hope gives her a bright smile, that leaves Kelley starstruck for a few seconds. “Because I'm going to make however much longer you have the best days of your life.” She sits down at the end of the bed. “Write them backwards. Put what you want the most as your number one.”

Kelley nods and starts writing. She can tell that Hope put a lot of thought into this and means every word that comes out of her mouth. So she writes every wish on her bucket list down carefully and neatly. Hope takes this time of Kelley being distracted to fully study the girl. She notices the freckles that cover her skin from her nose, cheeks, and forehead to her arms, hands, and fingers. She notices how on her left hand ring fever there's a lone freckle that sticks out from the rest. It's strange. She notices how when Kelley is focusing really hard on something her tongue will poke out from the left side of her mouth and her right eye will squeeze shut. 

“Done!” Kelley declared barely even five minutes later.

“Good, now let me read them.” Hope says reaching for the notebook.

Kelley holds the notebook out of her reach and hugs it to her chest. She shakes her head and frowns at Hope. “You can only read number ten.”

“I know.” Hope answers in a soft voice a hint of a smile on her face.

She takes the notebook from Kelley and holds back the laugh that threatens to escape her lips as she reads number ten.

“Really, Kelley?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10) Play soccer in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a lot later update then what's been expected, but I've been busy with school and other things. Here is chapter 2 and thank you all for reading. Thanks for the nice comments so far and liking my story it means a lot. Thank you again for reading and remember that feedback is greatly appreciated.

Hope holds back another laugh as her glacier blue eyes read over number ten on Kelley's bucket list. To be honest she didn't expect anything so simple, but Hope's only known this girl for what? Twenty-four hours? She doesn't really know what she expected Kelley to put, but she thought that it would be a lot more difficult than this. 

10) Play soccer in the park.

Hope looks up from Kelley's neat cursive writing and at the girl. She shrugs from her spot on the small lumpy hospital bed mattress before smiling toothily at Hope.

“What? I'm a soccer player who hasn't played in a long time! It's on my mind twenty-four seven.” Kelley defends, but not feeling in any way ashamed of the first thing she wanted to do on her bucket list.

Hope admires her for that. “Okay.” She heads for the door, but stops quickly before opening it. She turns around and meets Kelley's questioning gaze. “I have to go to the first Dollar General and buy a ball and also talk to your doctor to see if you can leave this awful room.”

Hope looks around the room and even shudders for dramatic affect. Kelley's lips twitch upward and Hope has to bite the inside of her cheek to not smile back at the younger girl. 

“I'll see you in a few, Kid.”

“Don't take too long!” Kelley calls after her.

It doesn't take Hope long to find Kelley's doctor. Hope's met her a few times getting on and off the elevator and she seems nice and laid back, well that was until Hope told her the plan.

Dr. Harris frowns at her. “I don't know about this, Hope. I don't think Kelley's in good shape for a trip to play soccer in the park.” 

Hope sighs and rubs the back of her neck. She can understand Dr. Harris' worries about Kelley, but at the same time Hope doesn't want to see the defeated look on Kelley's face. She already doesn't get to play the beautiful game at her school and be the superstar Hope knows she is there, and this could be her last actual chance to have that feeling of having the ball at her feet. Hope's not going to let Kelley miss this opportunity. 

“What if we play on the third floor balcony?” Hope blurts out quickly. Dr. Harris raises her eyebrows in surprise. She expected this to be a closed discussion. “We'll have nurses out there with us and we won't stay out there long. This could be her last chance to ever play the game again. Please let her have this opportunity. Please.”

Dr. Harris sighs softly and looks down at her shoes. When she looks back up at Hope there's this doleful look in her eyes. Like what Hope just said about Kelley hits home for her. Maybe there's something there that Hope doesn't know about. 

“I know.” The blonde answer softly. She rubs her hand up and down the left side of her face. “Okay, the two of you can play on the balcony, but there has to be at least two nurses present and only for two hours tops.”

Hope smiles brightly and bobs her head up and down.

“You got a deal, Doc!”

Dr. Harris nods before her features grow serious. “Just watch out for her.”

 

It takes Hope thirty minutes to find a Dollar General and she's lived in this city her whole life. Then it takes her an extra twenty minutes to find a store that sells the small soccer nets. Hope gets back to the hospital by noon and sets everything up in a record time of ten minutes. She hurriedly walks back to Kelley's room. She knocks three times before barging in and immediately feels embarrassed. 

Sitting next to Kelley in Hope's chair is a tan dark haired woman with freckles spread across her face like Kelley. Hope assumes it's her sister. 

“Hey, you're back.” Kelley smiles excitedly at her.

Hope's eyes move off the stranger and onto Kelley who is beaming up at her. Hope smiles and closes the door behind her.

“I told you I would, Kid.” Hope sits at the end of Kelley's bed next to her feet. She turns to the stranger who is staring curiously at her. “I'm Hope.”

The girl smiles back a blinding white smiles, like Kelley's.

“I'm Ali, Kelley's older sister.” The girl replies in a kind tone. Hope smiles and nods. “Kelley here has been talking you up. She keeps telling me how amazing you are.” Ali winks at her younger sister who shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

“Oh really?” Hope teases in a playful tone. Kelley looks up at her, cheeks pink and nose scrunched. Hope smiles softly and looks back up at Ali before slowly standing. “I'm sorry I interrupted your time together. I'll leave you two alone and I'll come back later.”

Kelley puckers out her bottom lip and frowns. “Where you going?”

“There's something I need to check on. I'll be back in a few.” Hope promises before turning to the other O'Hara sister. “It was very nice to meet you, Ali.”

Ali smiles and nods. “You too.”

Kelley waits for the door to quietly close behind Hope before she turns back to her sister.

“So?

Ali smirks. “She's hot.”

Kelley laughs. “You have a girlfriend.”

“She's hot.”

“Who Hope or Ashlyn, your girlfriend?” Kelley quirks a playful eyebrow up at her sister.

“Both.” Ali answers causing both girls to laugh. She quickly sobers up and her features grow serious. It reminds Kelley of their mother when she would scold them for trying to juggle the ball around the living room and would always end up breaking a lamp. “She's brave. If I was her I wouldn't be risking getting close to you especially not now.”

One of the things that Kelley's always admired about Ali is her honesty. No matter what it is or what the situation is around them (especially now) Ali will always be honest with Kelley. She's not afraid to speak her mind. 

“I know and I don't want to hurt her.”

“Kelley, you're-” Ali pauses and swallows around the lump in her throat. She shouldn't have to say this word. “You're dying. And whether you like it or not she's going to get hurt. We all will.”

Kelley sighs and leans her head against her pillow. She knows.

 

Before they walk out on the balcony Hope stops in front of Kelley.

“Okay, before you say anything I know this isn't the park, but it's the best that I can do.” Hope's eyes are searching Kelley's for any sign anger or disappointment, but all she can see is Kelley's hazel eyes smiling back at her. 

“I'm sure it's perfect. Now, come on lets play!” Kelley exclaims clearly excited about getting to play soccer again.

She side steps Hope and drags her through the doors and out to the cool afternoon air on the outside balcony. Toward the middle of the concrete opening is the net set with it's back facing to an empty wall and the soccer ball resting on an empty plant pot. Hope watches Kelley take in the setting before nervously swallowing. 

“If you don't like it blame your doctor. She's the reason we couldn't go to the park.” Hope says quickly turning more toward Kelley.

Kelley playfully rolls her eyes. “No, you can blame my sister on that. She has Ashlyn so whipped the poor girl has to ask her to go use the restroom.”

Hope raises her eyes slightly amused by Kelley's comment and slightly surprised.

“So, your sister and Dr. Harris are-” Hope begins.

“Dating.” Kelley finishes with a nod. “Three years strong now. That's why Ashlyn is so torn up about all of this. Because she can't save me.”

Hope nods and forces the lump back down her throat. She playfully nudges Kelley with her shoulder.

“Come on, lets see what your made of.” She challenges.

Kelley quickly retrieves the ball while Hope takes her place in goal. Kelley juggles the ball at her feet before smirking at Hope. Hope smiles softly at how at home Kelley seems with the ball at her feet.

“Don't take it easy on me.” She states in a serious voice.

“No cancer perk?” Hope teases lightly.

She catches the way Kelley bites back her smile.

“Not a chance.”

Hope breaks down into her stance. “Bring it on, Kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9) Go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and reading my story. It means the world to me! Sorry for the little bit of the wait, but here it is now! Thanks again and remember that feedback is appreciated.

When Hope walks into Kelley's room instead of being met with Kelley's bright contagious smile she's met with a dark room and an empty bed where Kelley should be. For a quick second Hope's heart drops to her stomach and her mouth goes dry. She shakes that thought out of her mind. 

She catches the sight of a folded piece of paper on Kelley's pink squirrel covered pillow case. She slowly walks over and unfolds the piece of blue lined notebook paper. Hope skims over the paper.

Went for tests. Gonna be gone until later tonight, so you have more time to try and figure out how to pull this one off :)

9) Go to the beach.

Hope sighs and chuckles to herself. Man this kid isn't making it easy on her.

 

She sneaks past Ashlyn's assistance's desk and knocks once on the blonde's door before barging in. Ashlyn looks up from her stack of paperwork and frowns at the teenager.

“May I..help you?” She asks in an hesitant tone.

Hope nods and walks fully into the room. She sits in the chair on the other side of Ashlyn's desk.

“Can I bring a sandbox to Kelley's room?”

Hope asks this like it's the most normal thing in the world that it causes Ashlyn to drop the pen she's holding. Hope's sure that if Kelley was here she'd laugh. Ashlyn clears her throat and leans forward in her chair.

“What are your intentions with Kelley?”

Hope expected this question to come from Ali, but by the way Ashlyn acted yesterday about the whole thing it doesn't take Hope by surprise. The brunette stares back at Ashlyn with a determined gaze full of good intentions.

“I want to help her live out her final days doing what she always wanted to do, or what she wants to do before...before she's called up to be an angel. Look, Ashlyn, both you and me both know that Kelley is too young and so much full of life to have to go through what she's going through. I just want her to be happy and smile.” Hope's answer is so honest and true that Ashlyn has to blink back the tears.

“Why Kelley?”

Hope doesn't know the answer to this one.

“I'm not sure exactly. She's just...Kelley.” Hope shrugs.

Ashlyn actually cracks a smile at her this time. Hope can see her remembering some, probably strange memory of Kelley before she got sick. She probably made a fool out herself like always.

“Look, Hope, you're a good person for doing this for Kelley, but it's only going to cause you pain in the end. I'm trying to do everything I can to help save her, but with the way things are going her days are becoming single numbered.”

Hope can tell by the uneven tone in Ashlyn's voice and the way her eyes drop down to her hands that the blonde really has done all she can do. She can tell how much it kills Ashlyn that she can't save someone who's so close to her. Hope's always heard from her dad that personal cases in the medical field are the worst, and now she's seeing the effects of it first hand. 

“I know.” Hope answers in a strong voice. God, she knows how much the end of this is going to break her heart. “But if making her happy till the very end, then getting my heartbroken is definitely worth it, Ashlyn.”

The blonde nods and looks at the clock on her office wall. She pushes her chair back and stands.

“I have to make my afternoon rounds. You can stay here for as long as you like, but don't be offended if my crazy assistant kicks you out.” She slides on her white lab coat jacket thing.

Hope stares confusingly up at her. Is Ashlyn actually joking with her now? It's weird, but a good weird. Hope feels like maybe Ashlyn trusts her a little bit now.

“So does that mean that I can bring a sandbox to Kelley's room?” Hope leans back cooly in the chair and balances it on the two back legs.

“Yes, but stop horseplaying around before we have to put you in the hospital.” Ashlyn says in a mock stern tone. Hope rolls her eyes and leans back even further. Ashlyn turns and slowly walks out the office. “And don't get sand in the elevator!”

Hope falls.

 

So, Hope finds out a little too late that just because you buy the sandbox does it mean that the sand actually comes with it. So here she is standing in the middle of Home Depot praying to god that they sell bags of sand. Because I mean really this is her last chance and they already sell pine needles, or whatever the world that is, so they have to sell sand.

Hope thinks about kissing the young worker who comes from the back with a large sand bag thrown over his shoulder, but quickly decides against it.

“Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking why're you buying sand in the middle of September?” His voice as a slight country drawl to it.

“Just this thing I'm,.” What's the right word for this? “Doing.” Hope answers vaguely, but in a nice tone.

She doesn't mind the question, which is strange...normally she hates it when someone tries to creep their way into her business.

The worker nods. “Need me to carry this out for you?”

She shakes her head and offers a polite smile. “No thank you.”

She hoists the bag over her shoulder and quickly walks out of the store. (Of course she paid first).

 

It's not until almost six does Hope finish setting everything up without getting sand anywhere. She's proud of that the most. Kelley's hospital door opens and the smell of freshly baked pizza eases Hope's nerves. Thank goodness it's not Kelley. 

“You're the best, Princess.” Hope greets quickly hurrying over to her best friend.

Carli laughs gently and allows Hope to take the pizza box away from her. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Solo?”

Hope places the pizza box somewhere out of sight and holds up her hands in good nature at the shorter girl. Carli can see the look in her eyes, Hope's happy, but something about her being at the hospital all the time doesn't seem too comforting for Carli to know that it's permanent. There's gotta be a catch.

“Just helping out a friend.”

Carli raises a dark eyebrow and sets her hands on her hips. “What kind of friend?”

“One who trusts my judgment and plans.” Hope playfully turns Carli around and ushers her to the door. “Now you gotta go before she gets here.”

“Who is she?” Carli braces herself and quickly whirls around. “Are we gonna talk about this?”

She knows that Hope is a secretive person, she has been her whole life, but she's never kept anything from Carli. That's how they became such great friends that they are now. Carli got Hope to admit things she's never admitted to anyone, not even herself. 

“Yes, tomorrow. I promise, but now you gotta go.” 

Hope's voice is true and warm. Carli holds her to her promise.

 

Hope nervously turns around at the sound of the door opening. Kelley nervously wheels into the room with nurse Heather pushing the chair behind her. Ukulele feels her ears accompanied by the sound of ocean waves and the smell of sand. The two sounds go so well together that it's soothing to Kelley. She looks more toward the back of the room and catches Hope's steady gaze. The eighteen year old is standing barefooted in a little kid's sandbox. It's so small that sand is spilling out on the sides a tiny bit. She's wearing a pair of too big boy swim shorts and a bright pink Panama City t-shirt. Her outfit doesn't match at all and the red luau flower necklace around her neck makes it even more better.

Hope can tell by Kelley's features that she's tired, but the beaming warm smile that covers her face makes all the worry disappear from Hope's mind. Behind Kelley Hope sees nurse Heather nod her head approvingly.

“So?” Hope speaks up spreading her arms open wide.

Kelley giggles and shakes her head. “You look like a frat boy.”

Hope doesn't agree, but she takes the compliment with pride. She quickly goes to walk over to Kelley, but gets tripped up on the empty sand bag. She goes falling forward, but quickly catches herself on the bed. Hope hears Kelley's loud energetic laugh and slowly looks up at the girl. Hope can feel the fire in her cheeks, but she doesn't care if Kelley sees or not.

“So ready for this beach trip?” Hope asks smoothly holding out her hands for Kelley.

“You bet I am.” Heather speaks up causing both girls to looks at her. She ducks her head in embarrassment before nodding toward the door. Her movements awkward and embarrassed. “I'm just gonna go.”

She winks at Hope quickly before disappearing probably back to the front desk. Kelley caught the look she gave Hope. She turns back to her.

“You two know each other?”

Hope shrugs. “She helped teach me the ropes and assigned me this floor and the fifth floor.” She takes Kelley's hands and leads her over to the sandbox.

Kelley will be sure to definitely thank Heather later.


End file.
